


Beautiful scars

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Miggy - Freeform, angst with fluff, miggy fic, some smut in next chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Juliet recived an invitation for High School reunion in her old school. She didn't want to go at first, but after a little pay back plan she decided to show up and she won't be there alone.PS. English isn't my first language, sorry for mistakes.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 58
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/gifts).



> I want to gift it to Bicoco, I notice she didn't get any gifts yet and she and her works are for sure the gift to this fandom. Hope you will like this one <3

Juliet sat by her desk when the first ray of sunshine shone through the curtains, the cool breeze coming from the shore cooling the hot air.  
She had a lot of work, taking care of a mansion, and being Thomas' partner was enough work for one person. She took the letters, going through a lot of advertising when she saw the envelope with the familiar logo. Juliet took a deep breath before opening the letter, her sight ran through the letters when the loud groan escaped from her mouth. She threw the letter with the envelope to the bin when she saw Magnum leaning on the door frame. 

"What are you doing here so early? I didn't know you can actually be able to function at that hour," Juliet asked as the letter would never bother her. 

"I thought you don't throw important things into the bin," he took a step towards it and took it out.

"Leave it," she said with a serious look, crossing her arms. 

"High school reunion?" he furrowed his brow. 

"Yes, leave it," 

"Are you going?" he asked, placing the paper on her desk, "you should…"

"I don't think so...high school wasn't the best time for me, besides we have work to do,"

"That doesn't mean you can’t go. You are a smart, beautiful businesswoman who lives in Hawaii in the biggest mansion on the island...you could kick their asses," Thomas said, looking at her.

"First, it's not my mansion. Second, a single woman with a dead fiance and no children or don't know what's 'in' now," she shook her head, sight drop on the desk with the letter on it. 

"You are the majordomo and PI, besides you have control under hellhounds...this alone should be enough for those people…"

"I'm still single though...those people think that's the worst thing that could happen to a woman," she looked through the window. 

"You could have any guy you want," Thomas sat on the chair in front of her.

"In fact…" she turned around to face him, "what would you say for a new case?"

"Whoa, you are fast. First, we talk about you and reunion now…"

"I'm still talking about me Magnum," she locked her sight with his, "you could play my fiance and I will…" she shut her eyes, "pay you. We would go there for a weekend and I could pay you luke for normal-" 

"Stop," he shushed her, "I thought we knew each other long enough for you to know that I will go with you without any money," he explained.

"I can't...ask you," 

"You are not. I want to help...besides I want to see those people who were mean to you...I would kick their ass,"

"Thank you," she smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"There is one condition," Magnum said seriously.

"What condition?" she asked suspiciously.

"We have to make it look real, I know you don't like sharing your space but...I would have to touch you or call you pet name and I don't want you to kick my ass for that,"

"I know…"

"It has to look real if they would find out you came with a friend and lie…"

"It won't be anything worse than they already did to me Magnum," she said, lifting her sight, "thank you...for helping me, as pathetic as it sounds I want to show them…I survived,"

"We will make a show they will never forget," he said, taking a step towards her, "when is the reunion?" 

"This Sunday," she bites her lip, "not much time to prepare," 

"We got it," he smiled, "we just have to know each other better," he added. 

Juliet was listening to Thomas for a moment before her mind drifted away. She remembered how to mean those girls were, how humiliated she felt when Jack tricked her, how all that they did made her feel useless, abandoned, and lonely, but now all she wanted was to go there, show them who she really was, and have a little fun with Thomas. Juliet shrugged at the thought of him walking with her to the room, she bet all girls would look at him, she hoped their plan will make her feel at peace.

******  
Juliet was sitting on the fluffy carpet in her living room. She was sipping the red wine, looking at the fire burning in the fireplace. Higgins was always surprised by having a fireplace in Hawaii, but she loved it, it reminds her of the windy and rainy days at home.  
At once she heard the knocking on the door, she called the dogs to prevent them from barking. 

"It's open!" she shouted, patting the dog's heads. 

"Hey," Magnum slowly entered the room, "I thought we could talk about details," he said, looking around for two dogs. 

"Please sit," she said, standing up, walking towards the cupboard, "would you like some wine?"

"Of course," he answered, looking st the two dogs laying on the carpet, "can you make them...not eat me,"

"They won't. Promise," she said, going back at her place, pouring the wine in his glass. 

"I don't know why they hate me," Thomas scratches his head. 

"They want to protect me…" she smiled, "they think you are a danger," 

"I'm not…" he whispered. 

Thomas's heart started to beat faster. Every time Juliet Higgins was looking at him with her big, hazel eyes his knees became weak. He took a deep breath before finally speaking, trying to make his voice sound normal. 

"We have to...practice," he started. 

"I swear to God if you want to make out…" Higgins said louder, catching the dog's attention. 

"Of course not!" he answered quickly, looking at the dogs, "I thought about a little quiz. We have to know each other. What do you like, what's your favorite movie, where do we meet? How?" 

"Oh, okay," she blushed, calling dogs on their places, "I'm sorry...it's a bit hard for me…"

"I understand, that's why I want to take it all serious,"

"Thank you," she smiled and his heart fluttered. 

“So, let’s start with easy questions,” he said, “when do we meet? You want to make a romantic version?” 

“We met on Hawaii Thomas, it’s romantic enough,” she sipped some wine from her glass.

“How?” 

“I saved your ass from bad guys,” she teased.

“How can it be romantic? I’m navy seal, I’m the one who saved your ass,” 

“You wish,” she smiled, “let’s say we met through friends,” 

“Okay, but still...I saved you..” he tried to stop staring into her big, hazel eyes. 

“You think it will work?” she asked, observing the flames in the fireplace, “I’m sure you think it’s childish...wanting to prove something to people I didn’t see so long,” her eyes dropped on the fluffy carpet.

“Juliet,” he pulled himself closer to her, his eyes focusing on the dogs for a moment, “no matter what you do, we’re in it together. I don’t know what they did to you…” 

“They…” her eyes become glassy.

“You don’t have to tell me…” he gently rubbed her back.

“But I want to,” she looked into his eyes makes him shiver, “Vanessa was the worse from them, she was dating Jack, the captain of the football team and the boy I liked a lot…” she took a deep breath, “he asked me to be his date on the prom and I said yes, I was so stupid then,” she whispered, playing with the hem of her shirt, “Jack rent a room in the same hotel we had a prom and…” 

“Juliet,” Magnum whispered, his fist clenched at the thought of what those people do to her, “come here,” he said, pulling her into a hug.

“Since then he bragged about the fact he was my...first. He didn’t rape me, I wanted that because I wanteds to fit in. I wanted to have friends and not being alone,” she sobbed, causing his heart to shatter “I was so stupid,” 

“Juliet look at me,” he ordered, lifting her chin, “we will go there, you will tell me which one is Jack and I will make sure he will never have kids in his miserable life,” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck, “not for the fact you want to beat people,” she let out a small giggle, “but for being my friend,” 

“Always,” he whispered back, trying to focus, having her in his arms.

“Enough of sad stories,” she said, pulling away, “we have more questions to ask,” 

“I have an important one,” he said, looking into her eyes, “favorite ice cream flavor? It’s very important what you say...wrong answer and I’m calling off the wedding,” he smiled.

“Mint chocolate with a sprinkle,” she answered, biting her lip, “I can eat the whole box if you don't stop me,” 

“Good answer! You won the big box of ice cream,” he said, standing up, “good dogs,” he said calmly, walking towards the kitchen.

Juliet’s look went from dogs to Magnum. They were laying calmly, not paying attention to the noises he made when looking for ice cream in her fridge. She was surprised the dogs didn’t react to that, but all she was thinking about was her opening up to him. She never told anyone what Jack and Vanessa did to her, she was trying to forget about it but the fact she told the story to the whole school made Juliet feel miserable. She didn’t know how she would react to the view of them at the reunion. Juliet felt alone for so long she lost count, but this time was different, this time she won’t be alone. 

“One spoon for you, and one for me,” Magnum smiled, handing her the box of ice cream.

“You ask questions already, now is my turn,” she smiled, taking a big spoon of ice cream into her mouth. 

******  
They were walking through the tiny corridor between the chairs on the airplane. During the whole week, they practice their fake relationship and Magnum couldn’t hide how fun it was for him to know Higgins better. She tried to not be stiff when he touched her or shudder when he called her pet names. 

"Would you like to sit by the window?" Thomas asked.

"No, I can sit in the middle," she smiled, letting him go first. 

"So," he sat on his place, "the most important question now," 

"I thought you asked all the questions already," she rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"What's your favorite color?" he tried to be serious, the corner of his lips twitched. 

"You should know that…" she looked at her phone. 

"How? You don't know mine," he opened the paper.

"Navy blue and green," she said, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

"How do you-" 

"I'm a former MI6 agent and PI Magnum, I notice things," 

"Oh yeah?" he said, "yours are red and white," 

"You see...sometimes you notice things too," she teased. 

Thomas looked at her, before lifting his hand and tickled her softly, making her giggle. Juliet gave him a sweet look before the pilot told the passengers to fasten their seat belts. Juliet looked at Thomas, he was reading a paper, before giving a quick look by the window admiring the view. She knew he was her friend, she knew it a long time ago, but what he did for her now was something different, something more.  
Juliet felt tired when the plane started getting up, she put her head on Magnum's shoulder, closing her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

"Juliet," he wakes her up, "we' have to move to the other plane," 

"What?" she asked sleepy, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry. You needed rest," he smiled, "I'll take your bag,"

"No," she blushed, standing up, "it must have been uncomfortable with me on your shoulder," 

"It wasn't and you didn't stiff," 

"I don't do it on purpose," she answered, looking at him.

"I know," he smiled, putting his hand on the small of her back. 

****  
Juliet and Thomas left the airport just after they took off their bags. Juliet was a little tense, but she tried to hide it from Magnum as long as she could. She felt unsure now when he knew about her secret, she thought about how much it will affect their relationship, but for now, everything was fine. 

“I thought it will rain at least,” he said, walking behind her, “I’m disappointed,” 

“Babe,” she said softly, “you just get out of the plane, the weather can change in a second,” 

“Did you just call me babe?” Thomas asked, surprised. 

“I’m sorry...I’m practicing,” 

“Good!” he answered immediately, didn’t wanting to ruin the moment, “Juliet,” he grabbed her gently by her elbow.

“We have to take a cab now,” she smiled.

“I forgot about something,” he said, sliding his hand to the pocket, “here,” he added, showing her velvet box, “if we are engaged you have to wear a ring. What fake fiance I would be if you won’t have a ring” he smiled. 

“Thomas,” she whispered, “you didn’t have to...I have a few rings that could look like-” she started, opening the box.

Juliet’s mouth falls open at the view of the ring. It was delicate, elegant and she couldn’t stop staring at it for a long moment. The ring was silver or white gold with red ruby placed in the middle. Juliet lifted her sight to meet Thomas, he was smiling hoping the ring would be enough for their fake engagement.

“I thought it can’t be very big, mostly because you don’t wear big jewelry,” he scratched his head.

“I love it,” she said, “you lent it?” she asked, sight fixed on the ring.

“I bought it for you,” he said quickly, “you don’t have to give it back,” 

“Thank you,” she bit her lip, before taking a step towards him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, “you would be the best fiance in this World,” she said, calling the cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet stood in front of the hotel for a moment, she looked at the letter with details about the reunion and checked the address again. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Thomas who was standing next to her, waiting for her next move.

“It’s the same hotel as the one from the prom,” she explained with a cracking voice.

“Hey,” he rubbed her back, “I’m with you this time, no one will hurt you, I promise,” 

“Thank you,” she said, shaking her head, “I thank you million times already, but you don’t know how much you are helping me just being here,” 

“That’s what friends are for,” Thomas looked into her eyes, “if you’re ready we can go there and have fun,”

“I am,” she said, taking her bag. 

“Miss Higgins and…”

“It’s Mrs. Magnum soon to be,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

“Congratulations,” the man in front of them said with a smile, “here is the key card, someone will take your baggage to the room,” he added, handing Juliet the key. 

Juliet smiled at the touch of his lips on her skin, she must admit being with someone, even if it was all fake, made her feel loved, the small gestures Thomas did towards her made her happy, the feeling she didn’t feel often lately. At once she turned around seeing two people coming their way, her breath hitched in the throat, face pale before Magnum’s voice filled her ear. 

“Breath, we got this,” he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin. 

“Who do we get here,” the woman with curly, brown hair said, smiling, “Juliet Higgins, I didn’t know you would come,” 

“You sent the invitation didn’t you?” Juliet tilted her head. 

“Yes, but…” she started before cutting the subject, “you remember Jack?” 

Thomas' whole body tensed at the sound of his name, he was ready to punch the man right here right there in the hotel lobby. His fist clenched, he was just about to take a step towards him, when he felt Juliet’s hand in his, the soft touch made him feel calmer, the little brush of her arm took him back to the place near her. 

“Yes,” she said calmly, “it’s Thomas Magnum, my fiance,” she introduced him.

“Very nice to meet you,” he said, trying not to look at the man in front of them. 

“Who would have thought?” Vanessa said, looking into Higgins's eyes. 

“What do you do Thomas?” Jack asked, his eyes fixed on Juliet.

“I was in the arm, now I’m PI,” 

“Are you marine?” Vanessa asked, licking her lips.

“No, I'm a navy seal” 

“Isn't that the same?” she giggled, making Magnum want to throw up. 

“Wow, being a SEAL must be very hard work,” Jack said enthusiastically.

“It was,” Magnum said, trying to get out of the conversation, “Excuse us, but we need some rest, we spent almost sixteen hours at the plane,” he said, kissing Higgins neck.

“Oh, it’s quite long,” 

“The way from Hawaii...we have a mansion there,” Juliet said, looking at Magnum. 

“You live in Hawaii?” Jack asked, surprised, his eyes became bigger. 

“We do,” Thomas answered, “now we really would like to go to our room if you don’t mind,” Magnum explained, letting Juliet go first.

“See you soon,” Vanessa said, observing them leaving, her eyes locked on Thomas's ass.

*******  
They walked to their room with a beautiful view. Juliet put the key card on the shelf when at once Thomas's voice brought her back from her thoughts. 

"Jack couldn't stop looking at you," he said, trying to control his voice. 

"I don't care," she whispered, "Thomas?" her voice became a whisperer. 

"Yeah?" he answered immediately, putting his bag on the bed. 

"If you want to...have fun with Vanessa...I mean I saw how she looked at you…"

"What are you saying?" he took a step towards her, his hand took hers, "I don't want anyone else…" the words slipped from his mouth, "I meant that we are here to kick their ass and we will do it," 

"You are the best friend I have ever had," she pulled him into a hug, "the main party is at Sunday, the dinner is tomorrow at 9 pm, we have the whole day and I thought we could go for a little tour,"

"You will show me in London?" 

"Of course I will, but first I will let you sleep. I slept whole way here, will let you rest,"

"Give me an hour," he said, going towards the sofa. 

"You can't sleep there. Sleep on the bed, later we will switch. Now the shower for me," she smiled, making his heart skip a beat. 

Thomas's legs hurt like hell. They spend the whole day walking and visiting London's best beats. They were holding hands, in case someone from Juliet's High school would see them and Thomas couldn't be happier about that. He ran his hands through Juliet's spine, every time he did that he felt her shiver over his touch. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking off his jacket. 

"A bit, I am used to Hawaii weather so much I forgot it's much colder here," she smiled. 

"Here," he wrapped his jacket around her, "now you won't be cold," he added, his hands still resting on the hem of his jacket, pulling her closer. 

"Magnum," she whispered, inches from his mouth, "I…"

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly taking a step back, "what's next in our list?" 

"We have to go back," she answered, "I have to prepare," she blushed.

"Sure thing," 

"Thomas," her voice breaks the silence, "what color of a tie do you have?" she asked out of the blue. 

"Red, why are you asking?"

"I read an article that couple wearing the same color of clothes and …..checking,"

"I saw your dress and took the same shade of tie," he said causing her to smile. 

******  
Juliet gave herself the last glance in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, the tight red lace dress hugged her curves in the right places. She wore beige heels, put some lipstick on her lips before getting out of the bathroom.   
She looked at Magnum who was trying to tie his tie before taking a step toward him, standing right in front of Thomas when her voice filled the room. 

"Let me help," she said, placing her bag on the desk before going back to him. 

"You look…" his eyes fixed on her, "beautiful," he added quickly. 

“Thank you, you look handsome yourself," she tied his tie. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I am, I think…"

"If something will bother you, or you will want to leave just tell me," he said, putting his jacket on. 

"Did someone tell you how amazing you are?" she tilted her head, "we are going to have fun. I don't care about Vanessa and Jack anymore and that's all thanks to you," 

"The pleasure will be mine," he said, placing his hand on her back, letting her out of the room. 

They entered the big room filled with tables with fresh flowers standing in the middle. Juliet was puzzled, she didn’t know why the High School reunion must take three days, and why they have to go for a boring dinner when she could just show Magnum the city. She took a quick look at the plan and found their names on it.

“Guess who we are sitting with?” she turned to Thomas. 

“With our favorite couple?” he tilted his head, “don’t worry. When I will finish with them, all they will be able to think about is how wonderful Juliet Higgins is,” he smiled.

They walked slowly towards their table, the white and gold decorations filled almost every inch of the room making Juliet feel dizzy. At once Thomas pulled the chair for her, causing her lips to twitch in the smile, she knew he could be a perfect gentleman, but knowing it and experiencing it was something way different. 

“Look what a coincidence,” Vanessa said, looking at Thomas, “we meet again,” 

“Yes,” he answered, trying not to look at Jack.

“So, Juliet,” her sight went from Thomas to Higgins, “what are you doing in Hawaii?” 

“We are Private Investigators on the island,” 

“Sounds exciting,” Jack looked up from his plate, “have you killed someone?” he asked, putting the big bite of fish into his mouth.

“A few,” Thomas answered, resting his arm on Juliet’s sit, his hand drawing circles on her arm.

“What did you do before?” Vanessa asked suspiciously.

“I can’t talk about it,” Juliet said quickly.

“You were some kind of escort girl?” Jack laughs, making Magnum blood boil.

“We can say I was working for the government,” Juliet explained, sipping the wine. 

“You think we could call Scotland Yard and ask them to arrest those two for being dumb? They are getting on my nerves,” Thomas whispered to her ear, making her giggle. 

“We can’t do that,” she looked at him.

Juliet bites her lip, trying not to think about Magnum’s lips. She felt weird, but the urge to kiss him right here right there made her body shiver. She looked at Vanessa and Jack in front of them and she finally understood. It’s not important how you start, the most important is how you finish, and she finished in Hawaii, in an amazing mansion with few people who cared about her. Juliet shook her head, smiling when she saw Thomas' confused look. 

“How did you two met?” Vanessa asked. 

“Our friend asked me to move into the mansion and she was there. The moment I saw her eyes I knew that the world is ending and I'm going to heaven,” he explained, making Higgins look at him with a surprised look. 

“So it was love at the first sight,” Jack added. 

“It was,” Thomas' arm wrapped around Juliet, his sight never left hers when he talked. 

Saying Juliet was drunk was like not saying anything at all. She was waisted, barely standing on her feet when Magnum was trying to find the key in her purse. He leaned her on the wall near their room when he opened the bag and looked for a white card that would help get them in. 

“You were so sweet... “ her words slurred, “Vanessa wanted to jump on you thought…” she bent, forcing Thomas to hold her by her waist.

“Give me a minute sweetheart,” he said, reminding himself no one would hear them, “where did you put the card?” he asked, looking into her eyes.

“You are a good man Thomas, every girl would like to date you...I would date you,” she wrapped her hands around his neck.

“No, no…” he said, trying to gently push her away, “I’m not that kind of guy Juliet,” he said, catching her attention, “now, where did you put the key?” 

“Here…” she said, getting the card out of her bra.

“That’s the last place I would look for it,” he smiled, opening the door. 

“Because you are a gentleman, if we would know each other in high school I would go with you to the prom,” she talked quickly, “and you wouldn’t do to me what Jack did,” her eyes become glassy, shattering Magum’s heart to pieces. 

“Juliet,” he put her gently on the bed, “you want to sleep in clothes,” 

“No…” she unzipped her dress quickly, leaving just in lingerie.

Thomas was trying not to look, but every inch of her body was something he wanted to touch, to kiss and leave her breathless underneath him. He shook his head, pulling his old shirt on her before she would strip herself. 

“Sleep,” he said gently, wrapping the blanket around her. 

“You can’t sleep on the sofa,” she said, before drifting off to sleep.

******  
Higgins was trying to open her eyes just enough to see what time it was, but every time she did it, the rays of sun caused her head to explode with pain. Juliet turned around to avoid the light when she saw Thoma sleeping on the sofa in front of her. She didn’t remember much from last night, except a lot of sweet drinks and him helping her go to the room. She gently sat on the bed, her hands immediately reaching to her head, covering her face. 

“Hey,” she heard the raspy voice, “I will order the food, the painkillers are on the nightstand,” he said quickly, “how are you feeling?” 

“Like a person hit by the train,” she said, “I’m sorry for ruin the evening,” 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he said, “you are quite cute when you’re drunk,” 

“Thomas,” she whispered, taking the blanket off her, looking at her bare legs.

“You took off the dress before I could stop you. I didn’t look but have to cover you with something so you are wearing my shirt,” he explained fast, “I hope you don’t mind,” 

“I don’t,” she smiled, “did I...did I tell you something…” 

“You do, but all nice things,” he grinned, “go and take shower, later breakfast,” 

“Thank you,” she said, rolling her feet on the floor.

“Juliet,” he stopped her, “if...if Jack will get close to you...I can’t promise I won’t do anything...to him,” 

Juliet took a step towards him, leaning in to reach his cheek. She placed a small kiss on it before going back to the bathroom. She smiled at the memory of his sight, he was surprised and she couldn't deny she liked the intimacy they both built over the few days. Juliet took off her clothes before stepping into the shower, the cold water ran through her skin making her feel a bit better. She knew the worst will yet to come, the main party and the way Jack looked at her made her feel dizzy. She bit her lip before the bathroom was filled with gentle knocking.

“The breakfast is here,” Thomas' voice brought her back from her thoughts. 

“Everything will be alright,” she said more to herself, stepping out of the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet walked to the big room where the party was getting started. She stood at the door, looking around just how she did years ago before her prom. Everything looked the same, even the band was playing the same songs. At once she slid her hand to reach Thomas's palm, he squeezed it gently before giving her the comforting look. 

"It looks the same…" her sight dropped on the floor. 

"Juliet," he kissed her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled, "we need drinks," 

"On my way," he said, "stay here,"

Juliet was waiting for Thomas to come back, she was trying to focus on good fun but the flashbacks of her prom come and go when at once she felt someone's hand around her waist. 

"Thomas," she turned around to face him when she saw Jack smiling at her. 

"You are the most beautiful girl in this room," he whispered into her ear. 

"Thank you, but I would prefer you to stop touching me without my permission," she said, looking around to see where Thomas was. 

"You didn't mind years ago," he squeezed her arm, whispering into her ear.

"Fuck off before I will kick your ass," she hissed.

"Spicy!" he licked his lips.

Juliet felt the wall behind her back, she felt the same way as years ago. Her voice hitched in the throat when she felt his hand on her waist. She wanted to pull away but her hands and arms became weak.

"Fuck off," Thomas shouted, pulling Jack off of her.

Thomas' blood was boiling in his veins, he was so close to kick Jack's ass and make sure he will never have kids, but one look at Higgins brought him back from the path. He left the man on the floor and took a step towards her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, "can I touch you?" he asked, didn't want to overwhelm her

"Yes," she whispered before she wrapped her hands around his neck. 

"You want to go out?" 

"No," she shook her head, "can we dance?" 

"Whatever you want," he smiled, taking her hand in his. 

They were swaying in the rhythm of the song, her hand resting on his shoulder, the face was hidden in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, the event of the evening made her feel tired but everything disappeared when she was in Magnum's arms. He made her feel safe. That's all she wanted and needed, he was caressing her hair, his cheek pressed to her hair when at once loud noise filled the space. The noise took just a minute but was loud enough to catch Thomas' attention. He pulled Juliet closer, his hands pressed to her back. 

"Thomas? What's wrong?" she whispered, lifting her sight. 

"I…" his voice cracked, "I can't breathe," 

Juliet knew what was happening. The loud noise, barely heard by others, made him feel anxious. She had never seen him like that before, his eyes were wide open, he held her tight like he wouldn't want her to leave. Juliet took one of his hands into hers and whispered into his ear. 

"Come with me, everything will be okay," she said, walking out of the room with Thomas clinging to her like she would be the only person who can save him.

Juliet was standing in front of Thomas, she stood inches away from him trying to give him as much comfort as she could. He was scared, his breath hitched in his throat, hands shaking and Juliet was sure he was trying to control it. At once her voice brought him back, his eyes focusing only on her. 

"Can I touch you?" she asked him like Thomas did ask her only minutes ago, making sure she won't trigger any more damage.

"Yes," his voice was more a whisper. 

"Can you look at me?" she asked, with a soothing voice. 

Juliet took a step closer, her eyes locked with his when her hands reached to his. She took them, squeezing them gently. Higgins started to breathe in and out, helping him mimic her gestures and after a moment Thomas started to take deep breaths. She smiled, proud of her idea and after that she put his hands on her waist, knowing that physical contact will help him get back to normal.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, feeling his hands on her squeezing slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry...that sound…" he shook his head at the memory of the loud noise. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here” she apologized, dropping her sight on the floor. 

“I wanted to go with you,” he answered immediately, "you couldn't know that they will use balloons or whatever it was," he stood straight, towering over her, "thank you, for helping me," he said, his hand caressing her cheek. 

"Thomas," she whispered inches away from his lip, "we…" 

"Vanessa is looking for you," one of the girls said, interrupting them. 

Juliet gave the girl a quick glance, she didn't remember her much, just the fact her name was Amy, Higgins looked back at Thomas who was still resting his hand on her waist. Once she got it, the reunion was something she didn't care about. She should never go there, especially when she had everything she needed in her new home. In Hawaii, she had everything she wanted. Juliet slowly turns her head towards the girl.

"Tell Vanessa she can fuck off," Juliet said proudly. 

Juliet turned back to Thomas and his eyes sparkled with desire and she couldn't stop looking at his full lips. She lifted herself reaching him before her mouth covered his, her hands cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Juliet swirled her tongue over his, the moan escaping from her when he pulled her closer towards his strong body. 

“I want to go to the room,” she whispered with her eyes half-closed.

Magnum was trying to open the door with one of his hands wrapped around Higgins's waist. Their lips pressed together, both of them reaching for air but not ready to let go. When the door finally opened, they both walked quickly closing it behind them. Thomas gave Juliet the quick look, her flushed cheeks and the urge to cover his lips with hers made him feel like the Earth stopped spinning. He lifted her with one hand when the other was tangled into her hair, deepened the kiss, her hand wrapped around his neck soft moans coming from both of them making their arousal filled the room.   
Thomas put her gently on the bed, her body splayed on the mattress when he threw his jacket out the shirt followed seconds after. He was just about to unzip Juliet's dress when his hands stopped halfway to the zipper.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused, scared written on her face. 

"I know it was a long time ago, but I don't want our first time together to remind you of...Jack and what he had done," he said, caressing her cheek.

Juliet pulled him on top of her causing the mattress to sink under the weight of their bodies. She kissed him slowly, her hands roaming over his bare chest when at once she pulled away, her eyes met him before she finally spoke. 

"I don't care about him and I want you," 

"I want you too," he said, his fingers working on the zipper, "you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, leaving her in lingerie in front of him. 

Juliet's hand pulled him by his belt, she helped him take off his pants, throwing them at the pile on the floor. Juliet shoved her fingers at the waistband of his boxers, she lifted her eyes flutter, he was breathing heavily, his eyes half-closed when she slowly pulled his boxer down. Her hand cupped his balls, gently playing with it when the other one slid up and down his hard cock. Higgins looked up at him, locking their sights, before her mouth wrapped around his shaft, her tongue swirled over his penis, making Magnum suck the air out of his lungs. He tangled his hand into her hair when she was bobbing her head up and down, licking on his hard cock when her hand traveled to her panties. She put them aside while playing with herself in the rhythm of her moves but Magnum didn't want their first time to end so quickly. 

"Not like that," he whispered, kissing her slowly.

Thomas took a step back before pushing Juliet on the bed, she was surprised at first but after he spread her legs further and positioned himself by her entrance, the surprise was replaced with lust. Juliet quickly took her bra and panties off of her, she felt the urge to feel him, to dig her nails in his back. Thomas cock slid slowly into her, the soft moan rolled from her lips when she felt him inside. His lips trail a path from in between her breast to her lips, when he was waiting for her to adjust to his size. 

"If you want to stop, just tell me," he whispered, painfully trying not to move just yet. 

"I want you," she whispered back, her legs wrapping around his middle, pulling him deeper inside.

Juliet's eyes fluttered open when she felt him, Thomas was rolling his hips slowly, measure his every move. He lifted himself to meet her gaze, her eyes focusing on him when she brushed her hand over his cheek, her mouth opened with every thrust of his hips. He kissed her fingertips, the shiver ran through her spine at the feeling of his lips, and the move of his hips, Juliet's back arched when he hit the sweet spot inside of her. At once the fire in her stomach grows stronger, she wanted to wait for him, to make them feel the Earth moving together when she dug her fingernails into his back causing him to hide his face in the crook of her neck, biting on her pull point when she clenched around his thick cock. Juliet's voice stuck in her throat at the sensation of Thomas' groin pulsing inside of her.   
She was caressing his neck when he slowly came down from his height. His body pinned her to the mattress when he collapsed on her, the smile spread on both of their faces.  
Magnum slowly rolled himself on the side, pulling her with him, wrapping them both with covers of the hotel bed. 

They were laying in the bed, the covers wrapped around their naked bodies. Juliet lifted her sight to look at Thomas, his eyes were closed, the sunlit his profile made him look like a Greek god. At once her hand moved towards his stomach, the different skin tone made her want to touch the scars on him, she wanted to touch it, kiss it and do everything for him to forget what happened in his past. She was just about to run her fingers on his scar when she felt his grip around her wrist causing her to look at him.

“Please,” he whispered, “don’t,” he added, lifting her palm towards his lips and kissing her fingertips, “cauterizing a wound with gunpowder is way worse than you think. But it did the job,” he explained.

“Thomas,” her voice cracked.

“You are the only one who can touch them...I trust only you,” he said, lifting her hand and placing it on the biggest scar. 

Thomas breath hitch in his throat when he felt her touch on his skin. It was something new for him, something he never had done before. Juliet’s fingers gently run up and down his scar, it has a different color and feels different under her fingertips. At once she lifted, her sight locked with his when she kissed the convex skin on his stomach causing him to suck up the air.  
Thomas's hand tangled in her hair, pulling her in, his lips pressed to hers when her hands rested on his chest. This was the first time someone touched his scars, the first time since he let someone do it. He wrapped his hand around her waist, her naked body pressed to him when at once their mouth disconnected letting them catch the air. 

“I never let anyone touch it...except you,” he said, tucking the straight lock behind her ear, to unveil her beautiful hazel eyes. 

“I‘m glad you did,” she said, her chin resting on his chest, “every scar is beautiful Thomas because the scars made us who we are at the end,” she smiled, making his heart flutter.

“Juliet Higgins,” he said softly, “you are one of a kind,” he smiled, rolling her on the back, his weight crushing her.

“Kiss me,” she whispered inches away from his lips.

Thomas' eyes sparkled with desire, he pressed his lips to hers, gently at first to after a moment lick on her bottom lip, grazing his teeth over it. Juliet’s mouth opened slightly letting his tongue swirl over hers causing a soft moan escaping from her mouth. 

“I love you,” she whispered, catching her breath. 

“I love you more,” he answered, touching her forehead with his.

******  
Juliet and resting in Thomas's large palm, they spend the rest of the reunion in bed, exploring the new dynamic, the rhythm of their bodies filling the room. They were just about to leave to catch their plane when the familiar voices brought them back from their love bliss. 

"We were looking for you," Vanessa hissed, locking her sight with Thomas. 

"We were not interested in spending time with you both," Juliet said, with a smile on her lips.

"Years ago you would do everything to spend time with us Juliet," Jack told her, making her uncomfortable. 

"People change…" she said, taking her suitcase, "well…" she looked at them, "not everyone, but those good yes," 

"Bitch," Jack whispered under his breath. 

"Juliet," Magnum squeezed her hand, "I know we are over it, but…" he kissed her softly before taking a few steps towards Jack.

Magnum stood inches away from the man, he was trying to control his anger for too long and that one comment Jack made towards Juliet made his blood boil in his veins. Thomas smiles before his first land on Jack's nose causing a bloodstream from it. Magnum looked at the man who was now lying on the floor, trying to stop the bloodstream before he heard Magnum's voice fill the air. 

"Tell anything about my girl once again, and I promise you that I will have zero problems finding you and making sure no one will find you," he hissed, looking at the scare written on Jack's face. 

"Thomas," Juliet took his hand into hers, "leave it," she said softly.

"Asshole," Magnum said before leaving the hotel. 

Juliet was walking slowly with Thomas's hand wrapped around hers, she could finally breathe without the crushing feeling around her heart and she must admit it was all thanks to Thomas. He was supporting her, showing her how much she changed since the prom and how that one time can't determine her life. She looked at him, his eyes lifted to the sky as he would wait for something. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't beat him,"

"You were just faster, I wanted to do the same," she smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Juliet…" he lifted his sight. 

"Yes?" she answered quickly. 

"It won't end in Hawaii? What happened here, won't stay in the UK only?" 

"I wouldn't want it, do you?" she answered, placing her hands on his chest. 

"Never, I want to be like that forever," Thomas answered, his forehead touched hers. 

"We have all the time we need," she whispered. 

Once the first drops of the rain fell on them, Magnum was waiting for heavy London rain the whole weekend and those few drops made him happy like the start of something new. He pulled Juliet closer, his hands wrapped around her waist when the drops of water fell on her cheek. He gently wiped it, before his lips covered hers, Juliet's hands tangled in his hair the rain fell heavily from the sky but they didn't care, they were in each other's arms and that was the most important for them.


End file.
